The present invention pertains generally to shaving instruments, and more particularly to improvements providing compound shaving devices in a single instrument.
Razors for shaving and cutting hair and the like have taken many forms, but traditionally fall into one of two classes: straight razors having an exposed blade, and safety razors having a guarded or protected blade. Straight razors of different styles or shapes have been used for centuries and provide many advantages; they are strong and durable, can be resharpened or honed to a fine edge through a lifetime of use, and provide accurate trimming of beards and sideburns and exceedingly close shaves even in difficult facial recesses, such as chin clefts, under lip and close to the nose. However, straight razors require some skill in use and maintenance, but are still in widespread usage today among professional barbers and the general public.
Safety razors have come into vogue in the last century, and offer the advantages of a safe, clean shave with minimum risk of facial injury, and the replaceable blades eliminate the need for special care in keeping the blade sharp and clean. More recently, the shaving industry has offered so-called one use or throw-away razors which are wasteful and expensive in the long run and such devices are outside the scope of the present invention.